Snowkit's Life
by smoky-wings
Summary: Snowkit's death always bothered me, so I'm writing a short story on what could have happened.


**I don't really have much to say here, except I'm on a 12 day vacation, so I am going to be more active in posting with this story and** ** _Of Flowers and Stone._** **Also, I got an Instagram for Warriors, so be sure to check that out later, .stories, so without further ado, the prologue of** ** _Snowkit's Life._**

 **PROLOGUE-FIREHEART POV**

Sudden yowls jolted Fireheart. His stomach wrenched as he saw a huge hawk soar over camp, and then suddenly dived in the middle of the empty camp and snatched Snowkit, who had been playing with a moss-ball all alone.

Bluestar yowled angrily and started muttering under her breath as she saw what was happening.

The other cats were already safely hidden in their dens and didn't realize the deaf kit was alone. But Speckletail was just returning from the dirtplace.

"NO!," she wailed in horror, "My kit!" She loped towards Snowkit, but it was too late.

The poor kit screamed and mewed pitifully as the bird stared to rise. Fireheart was already charging for the bird, but a blurry shape tore past him and launched into the air. Fireheart skidded to a stop.

It was Brackenfur!

Fireheart watched in amazement as Brackenfur hit the hawk. He landed on its wing and clung on tightly, hissing angrily and swiping out the hawk's feathers. The hawk had no choice but to drop the kit and try to shake of the lithe warrior.

As soon as Snowkit hit the ground, Brankenfur was thrown off. The hawk shrieked in pain dropped.

Brackenfur spun in midair and landed heavily next to the small mound of white fur.

Speckletail immediately raced to her kit and licked him frantically.

Fireheart's heart was beating fast, and he was shaking.

He padded over to where Branckenfur laid, and was relieved to see the ginger warrior to be still breathing.

"Cinderpelt!" he mewed loudly.

"Already here." She replied.

Fireheart swung his head to see Cinderpelt crouching next to Snowkit. She touched him lightly with her nose, and she sniffed his soft fur.

"Is he okay?" fretted Speckletail.

"Luckily, he didn't break any bones. I think he just got winded" soothed Cinderpelt.

An angry squawk from the bird of prey was suddenly cut off.

Fireheart glanced over to see Longtail and Mousefur holding the bird down, but it was still flapping and chirping in fury.

Mousefur then buried her fangs in the bird's throat. Soon the terrified flapping was over.

Goldenflower gingerly stepped out of the nursery and bounded over to nudge Speckletail as the queen carried Snowkit to the nursery.

Cinderpelt was now standing over her brother.

"Is he okay?" Fireheart asked, repeating Speckletail's words.

She looked up at him.

"He's just going to be sore. One of those scratches from the hawk might be infected, so I'll keep him in my den for a few sunrises."

"Good" mewed Fireheart. "I'll go tell Bluestar."

The medicine cat nodded and started dragging the unconscious warrior towards her den.

Fireheart sighed as the other warriors padded towards him.

"Ok, Darkstripe, and Frostfur, each of you gather another warrior and apprentice and do a border patrol of RiverClan and ShadowClan. Frostfur, you take RiverClan, and Darkstripe go to ShadowClan. The rest of you not going on patrols, go hunt. Be back by sunset for evening patrols. I'll stay here to guard with Sandstorm."

The cats nodded left to their duties.

Fireheart sighed and walked over to his leader's den.

"Come in Fireheart. Now" spat the old cat.

"Yes, Bluestar." He padded inside.

"Did the hawk kill anyone? Injured anyone?"

"Brackenfur saved Snowkit, but the hawk scratched him, as in Brackenfur a little. He will resume normal duties as soon as Cinderpelt thinks he's ok. Snowkit just needs rest."

"Humph. I bet StarClan sent that hawk. I mean, who ever heard of a hawk trying to snatch a kit in the middle of a camp full of cats?" she hissed and turned her back to her deputy.

"You may go" she mumbled.

Fireheart sighed, and left her den. Now that the whole attention of the Clan would be on poor Snowkit, Fireheart wanted to figure out his role in the Clan. He would talk with some of his warriors and Cinderpelt later.


End file.
